


Posledny mohykán

by Dretnoth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Nonsense
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: Nezmyselný príbeh odohrávajúci sa na jedenej lodi v jednej kajute.





	Posledny mohykán

Posledný mohykán roztvoril dvere do svojej kajuty, aby uzrel ako skupinka myší práve doráža jeho večeru. Rozhorčený z ich výsmešných výrazov na jeho adresu, zlostne zavolal na kuchára.

Až sa dovalilo veľké brucho v kuchynskej zástere a uzrelo oč kráča, zavolalo na Kocúra.

Ten odetý ako Francúzky mušketier v kožených topánkach, s kordom za opaskom a s klobúkom ozdobeným veľkým perom, hrdo na zadných vkráčal do kajuty. "Aha!!-- Starý známy!!" Skomentoval hlasne dianie pred sebou. "Tušil som že tento deň raz príde. Tak teda dobre!-- ANGARD!!" [ _Bráň sa!_ ] Zvolal na myši tasiac svoj kord.

Náhle to už nebola len skupinka myší, ale celá skupina. Postaviac sa na zadné, sa vyzbrojili od príboru, cez nôž na otváranie dopytov, až po čokoľvek čo sa dalo použiť ako zbraň.

"No toto?! Aké urážlivé!" Zaprotestoval kocúr v čižmách. "Fajn! Džentlmeni, ak dovolíte: taste svoje zbrane!" Vyzval k boju svojich kolegov v odevoch.

"Čo chvíľa sa v kajute rozhorel súboj a rinčanie zbraní. I keď trojica bola v šerme o poznanie lepšia, početná prevaha myší bola dosť na to aby držali svoju pozíciu.

Bojová vrava prilákala pijana s červeným nosom. Vrazil do kajuty dožadujúc sa vysvetlenia prečo je tu taký hurhaj. Pol minúty civel: ako sa myši statne bránia výpadom kapitána, kuchára a mačky. Potom pohliadol na fľašu lacného chľastu v jeho ruke a s porozumením súhlasne pokýval hlavou. So všetkou vznešenosťou pompézne [ _okázalo_ ] opustil kajutu.

Súboj o večeru nakoniec utíchol dohodou z podnetu kapitána. Nasledujúci deň nastúpená posádka neveriacky krútila hlavami nad skupinou myší ktorá s kocúrom v čele rozšírila ich stále rady. Na druhú stranu, keď sa blížil súboj s konkurenčnou posádkou v klasickom štýle: dve lode, dve posádky, ale len jedna odpláva. Tak konkurencia, po uzretí vyzbrojených myší a kocúra v radoch súpera nadšene vítajúc nadchádzajúci stret, usúdila, že posádka posledného mohykána je pod ich úroveň a odvážne zamierila náhodne niekam inam.


End file.
